


рыжуха

by simbay



Series: порой случается [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human!Bill, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: вбоквел к «порой случается»; Кордрой сбивает Сайфера на мопеде.





	рыжуха

Он соврал, когда сказал, что их первая встреча произошла в хижине. Это случилось до того их разговора, наушников и всей той ужасной кутерьмы, которая происходит между глупыми влюбленными девочками и мальчиками, которым нет дела до своих фанаток. Почти на следующий день после его пробуждения. Вечером. Он тогда, помнится, вышел за чем-то во двор по велению Стэнфорда, и они столкнулись в первый раз - эта рыжая бесноватая особа и он. Демон. _Ахем._

Временно не-демон, если уж быть точнее. Билл задирает голову и настороженно оглядывается по сторонам, чувствуя, что что-то рядом идет не так. Возможно, это ему подсказал инстинкт самосохранения, который бывает у людей и, наверное, остался у этого тела, а может что-то другое навело его на мысль о том, что сейчас что-то будет. Но Сайфер на то и Сайфер, чтобы игнорировать человеческие мысли по поводу опасности, ему плевать хочется на подобные вещи, потому что его единственная задача в данный момент - поскорее выбраться из этого тела. Хижина Тайн, конечно, место не самое убогое из всех тех, которых ему удалось повидать за всю свою жизнь, но оно навевало слишком болезненные воспоминания, о которых говорить не хочется. Он - демон. Он не признает своих слабостей. А воспоминания связаны отнюдь не с этим дурацким провалом и попаданием в человеческое тело.

Где-то сзади нарастает гул, но Билл вновь не обращает на него внимания, верно посчитав, что это все нереально, слуховые галлюцинации тела, ну и так далее в этом духе. У него в руках есть дурацкий старый молоток, который зачем-то нужен Стэнфорду Пайнсу, и еще рядом стоит целый ящик с инструментами. Билл подозрительно смотрит на орудие у себя в руках, подумывая о том, чтобы ударить себя по виску. Ах да... Стэнфорд же говорил там что-то про тело... Ах да, что только он знает выход отсюда. Ха-ха-ха, ну коне-е-ечно. Билл ехидно усмехается.

\- Поберегись! - кричит кто-то сзади, и Билл только успевает обернуться, удивляясь, что слуховые галлюцинации оказались настоящими. Последнее, что он замечает перед ударом - что-то желтое и с колесом, а за рулем этого агрегата, который, как он позже поймет, окажется веспой, сидит та самая Рыжуха из хижины в шлеме и очках.

Когда он вроде-как-подлетает в воздух, Билл чувствует лишь странное ощущение невесомости и нереальности, потому что, черт его дери, от удара с мопедом никто в воздух не подлетит. Конечно, можно сослать подобное явление на легкость тела, ну, мол, это тело столько лет провалялось в банке в виде бревна, ничего не ело толком, но-о-о... Нет. Это глупо. Просто в Гравити Фоллз есть не только аномалии с нечистью, но и с логикой происходящего.

\- А-а-а-а! Черт. Кажется я его убила.

Билл лежит на земле, раскинув руки и ноги в сторону в виде звездочки, и томительно ожидает падения выроненного в полете молотка себе на лоб. Молоток не заставляет себя ждать - падает ровненько на лоб, к счастью для Билла - деревянной штукой вниз, что спасает его от повторной гибели за этот день. Ну, не настоящей, конечно. Это все образно. Сайфер чует, что рядом что-то носится и сопит, и приоткрывает один глаз, видя Рыжуху - та активно хлопает его по карманам джинс, пытаясь, видимо, найти телефон. Или деньги. Кто этих людей знает.

\- У него даже нет ничего, чтобы личность распознать... Стэн прибьет меня...  
\- Что. Ты. Делаешь. Рыжая.

Рыжуха вздрагивает, и со стороны это выглядит не просто потешно, а чертовски весело. Билл представляет себе, что с кровоточащим лбом и таким видом, будто бы он пробыл мертвым аж тридцать лет (ха-ха-ха, нет, не смешно), выглядит действительно пугающим. Она отскакивает от него, как ошпаренная, вскакивает на ноги и воет.

\- О-о-ожил!

И уезжает. На своем желтом мопеде. Оставив его с разбитым лбом тут, одного. А еще молоток потерялся, черт, Стэн его придушит. Билл морщится, когда пыль из-под колес попадает ему в глаза и продолжает лежать в этой нелепой позе еще несколько минут, ровно до того момента, как над ним появляется нависающая фигура Стэнфорда Пайнса. Билл готов поклясться, что этот прохвост все видел.

\- Молоток где? - деловито спрашивает он, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Билл показывает мужчине нецензурный жест, состоящий из плотно сжатого кулака с оттопыренным средним пальцем, за что получает горсть песка в рот. Пока он отплевывается, Стэн поднимает молоток из травы и громко фыркает. - Ты ей понравился, хе-хе.

\- Че... Чего ты там ляпнул?! - Билл резко садится на земле, но ответа уже не слышит - Стэнфорд Пайнс со смехом скрывается в доме.

Билл отплевывает песок и недоуменно моргает. Нет, ему это _определенно_ не нравится.


End file.
